I wanna Have Baby!
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Jika kita punya bayi aku pasti tak akan merasa kesepian."/Sakura enggan jika Naruto mulai membicarakan masalah bayi, bukan ia tak ingin hanya saja.../" Jangan membicarakan hal yang tak mungkin, baka."/"Baiklah aku akan menunggu."/Narusaku Always/a little bit humor/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Always Narusaku

Out of character/ Many Mistakes here/ a little bit humor.

...

**I Wanna have Baby !**

.

.

.

Matahari nampak menebar-nebar teriknya di kota Konoha. Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Tak banyak orang yang ingin melakukan aktifitas diluar rumah jika terik matahari begitu terasa. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Naruto sekali lagi meneguk jus lemon dingin berkaleng yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Mata birunya nampak jeli memperhatikan beberapa deret kalimat dalam ponselnya.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya setelah membaca isi pesannya, sebelum kemudian menyimpan benda tersebut dalam sakunya. Satu tegukkan lagi dan kini kaleng tersebut telah bersarang ditempat sampah tak jauh darinya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang telah berdiri didepannya. Menghalangi cahaya matahari menerpanya. Ia tersenyum, tapi tak cukup jelas melihat wajah orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf, pekerjaanku benar-benar banyak tadi. " rasa sesal terdengar dari nada bicara perempuan itu. Naruto bangun dari posisinya. Melihat jelas wajah cantik didepannya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan. Aku hanya merasa bosan dirumah jika tak ada kamu. Jadi kuputuskan kemari."

Dapat ia lihat bola mata hijau itu berputar malas. Tapi sesaat kemudian perempuan itu meraih tangannya dan menariknya pelan. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kenapa tak masuk kedalam ? Diluarkan panas?" Sakura mengusap pelu didahi lelaki itu sembari masih melangkah.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menganggumu saja. Pekerjaanmu kan banyak. Sampai hari minggu pun masih harus menyelesaikannya."

Perempuan bermata hijau itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lega karena lelaki itu tak marah karena acara mereka harus sedikit tertunda.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" keduanya masih melangkah. Genggaman tangan mereka terasa basah karena keringat. Matahari nampaknya juga tak ada niat mengurangi sinarnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh, senyumnya terlihat misterius. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya ia bisa menebaknya. "Aku lapar. Kita pergi ke kedai ramen dulu ya?"

Benarkan?

"Aku janji tak akan makan banyak."

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Kali ini ia akan menuruti lelaki itu. "Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Mata hjau itu mendelik tak suka melihat cara makan Naruto. Beberapa kuah nampak mengotori wajah lelaki pirang itu.

Dengan sedikit kesal Sakura meraih beberapa lembar tisu disampingnya. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menyapukan sisi lembut tisu itu diwajah Naruto. Mengintrupsi acara makan lelaki itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Mata birunya menatap wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan wajahnya itu.

"Perhatikan cara makanmu. Kamu tak lagi bayi, Naruto." Sakura membuang tisu bekas itu. Meraih sumpitnya dan kembali memakan ramen pesanannya.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya cuek. Dan kembali melahap benda panjang itu. Dari sela-sela makannya, Naruto mencuri-curi pandang kearah perempuan itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum lebar. Ia senang memiliki dia disampingnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendengus kesal tapi tak berniat membalas.

Beberapa menit terdiam menikmati makanan mereka sendiri-sendiri, akhirnya Naruto kembali buka suara.

Rupanya ramennya telah habis. Lelaki itu meletakan sumpitnya. Mengusap asal bibir dan dagunya. Ia melemparkan tatapan pada Sakura.

"Kita ke taman?" ucapan Naruto lebih terdengar permintaan daripada pertanyaan. Sakura menepikan mangkuknya, mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Sekarang kamu suka sekali pergi ketaman?" Sakura meneguk minumannya. Lalu kembali memperhatikkan Naruto.

"Memang kamu mau kemana? Sudah ada ide?" lelaki itu justru berbalik bertanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya."Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Terserah padamu." Dan kilau dimata biru itu semakin cerah.

.

.

.

Sakura nampak menatap lurus kedepan sebelum kemudian menjilat ice creamnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat kerepotan karena ice miliknya cepat mencair. Panas seperti ini memang asik menikmati ice cream.

Saat masuk kedalam taman tadi, Sakura langsung tertarik ingin membeli ice cream saat beberapa anak kecil nampak nikmat dengan benda dingin itu. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto membelikannya.

Perempuan itu nampak antusias dengan membeli beberapa potong ice cream. Sementara Naruto hanya membeli satu rasa lemon kesukaannya.

"Lihatlah sekarang, siapa yang makan seperti anak kecil." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sebentar mendengar ejekan Naruto.

"Kamu sudah menghabiskan tiga ice cream Sakura-chan." Naruto masih asik menatap Sakura.

Perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang." dan kembali menjilat ice creamnya.

"Kamu seperti orang ngidam."

Terkaget, tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan ice cream terakhirnya. Ia menoleh kesal bercampur kaget pada lelaki itu. Rona merah samar terlihat diwajahnya.

"Baka..." hanya itu yang Sakura bisa katakan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang basah kebelakang dengan jemarinya secara asal. Mata birunya kali ini terfokus kedepan. Melihat anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari ditemani beberapa orang tua.

"Jika kita punya bayi aku pasti tak akan merasa kesepian." Gumaman itu keluar saja dari mulut Naruto. Tapi indera pendengaran Sakura dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Perempuan itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia merasa enggan jika Naruto mulai membicarakan hal ini. Bukan ia merasa bosan tapi...

"Cukup Naruto." Suara Sakura terdengar meninggi. Lelaki itu menoleh kembali, ia tersenyum dengan alis bertaut.

"Memang kenapa Sakura-chan? Kamu juga suka bayikan?"

Perempuan itu kembali menarik nafas. Ia menunduk, memandangi apa saja yang bisa ia lihat. " Jangan membicarakan hal yang tak mungkin, baka."

"Tak mungkin bagaimana? Ayolah, aku ingin sekali melihat perpaduan wajah anak kita." Dan rona merah dipipi perempuan itu semakin menyala. Ia nampak gusar, dan sesekali mengusap pelunya yang sekarang tak lagi membanjir. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat melayu.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tak membicarakan hal itu dulu."

Naruto meraih jemari tangan Sakura. "Kamu keras kepala." Ejek Naruto.

Sakura mendelik tak suka. Ia merampas tangannya begitu saja dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "Kamu yang bodoh. "

"Aku hanya ingin punya bayi, Sakura-chan." Lelaki itu mulai merengek.

Sakura mencoba tetap bersikap sabar. "Iya, tapi tunggulah."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya."Tunggu bagaimana? Lebih cepat lebih baikkan?"

Sakura kali ini bisa merasakan dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Ia menatap tajam Naruto. Pemuda ini sudah berulang kali ia peringatkan untuk tak membicarakan hal ini. Tapi nampaknya keras kepalanya tak pernah hilang.

"Dengar Naruto..." Sakura mengambil nafas dalam." KITA BELUM MENIKAH DAN KITA MASIH SEKOLAH, BAKA PIRANG. JADI HENTIKAN PIKIRAN BODOHMU ITU ! " dengan nada memburu Sakura mengomel panjang.

Naruto menutup telingannya. Hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya, tak apakan?" ucap Naruto polos.

Tak ingin lagi memperpanjang debat konyolnya. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Dan ingat..." Sakura menunduk menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk diam.

"Berhenti merengek meminta bayi. " dan perempuan itu perlahan melangkah pergi. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, melihat gadis itu berlalu.

" Baiklah aku akan menunggu." Lelaki itu berdiri. Berteriak sedikit kencang. Meski Sakura tak menghentikan langkah tapi ia yakin perempuan itu mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan kilau benda perak yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Sama seperti milik Sakura 'Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, Sakura-chan.'

**-End-**

** -Terimakasih- **


End file.
